


First Star (of the horizon)

by Oshusta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Growth, Dum-E - Freeform, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bucky, Insecure Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kissing, M/M, Minor Pepper/Rhodey, Overworking, Parties, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Slight build, Some Plot, Teasing, Veteran! Bucky, sam is a good bro, shenanagins, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshusta/pseuds/Oshusta
Summary: “I hate this party.”“I’m sure the host would love to hear that,” the guy, who’d introduced himself as Tony, told him, his face lighting up with a smirk.The last thing Bucky wants to do is attend a party, where people will stare and whisper. Of course, Sam drags him along, and then Bucky embarrasses himself in front of the host, who’s a military supplier. But he meets another soldier, and now he might have a new friend.If only he could handle a bit of flirting...





	1. Afternoon Rays

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is going to be five or six chapters (or so I say). The first two are all Bucky, the third and/or fourth Tony, and the last (a prologue) will be from Rhodey’s POV. 
> 
> This is an alternative universe, without super power’s, but some of the events from MCU obviously filter through here, like Bucky’s arm (being missing), and Tony may have heart issues. 
> 
> Steve is also not a prominent feature of Bucky’s life, but he’ll catch up with him later on. 
> 
> This is unbetaed so notify me of any grammar and/or spelling mistakes pls!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hate this party.”

His friend, Sam, had been the one to drag him along. Apparently, Sam knew the host, and they were a real fire-cracker, involved in supplying for the military or something.

Sam had always tried inviting Bucky along to his parties, even before his accident. He insisted they didn’t really involve drugs or alcohol, and that he’d get along with people there. But this one certainly had alcohol – there was a bar and everything, and a sign that outlined it was, in fact, a _cocktail_ party.

Bucky was a retired militant, albeit a young one, due to his accident. His left arm had been a total loss, and in the end, they’d had to amputate it. So, he didn’t really like social gatherings any more. He didn’t appreciate all the gawking.

Sam had lost his partner in the field, but that hadn’t stopped him from living his life. He was involved with the military’s recovery program, and he had many friends.

Bucky was just keen on living his life as a hermit, even if the military insisted on him attending physiotherapy and psychotherapy programs. 

This time, though, Sam had been insistent that Bucky came along.

“I’m sure the host would love to hear that,” the guy, who’d introduced himself as Tony, told him, his face lighting up with a smirk.

Bucky had been standing by the bar, trying to convey that he wasn’t lonely, just standing alone.

Tony had come up to him – wearing a nice, deep teal shirt. He had a fashionable scruff growing on his face, brown eyes and hair, and he was…short. He looked younger than Bucky, at least.

He’d started by introducing himself, and asking how Bucky was, which was how it led to the current conversation.

Bucky glanced away uncomfortably. “I’m sure she’s great- “

“They’re a he.” Tony interjected.

“Well, cool,” Bucky commented irately, “You can tell _him_ I’m not enjoying it.”

Tony stared at him with narrowed eyes, the smirk still playing at his lips.

Bucky cringed, his shoulders tensing. “He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he?”

“Actually, he’s standing right in front of you.” Tony informed him cheerily.

Bucky choked. Then he whirled, searching for Sam, who turned out to be standing behind Bucky.

“You could’ve said somthing!” he spluttered to Sam, who was bent double in laughter, beside a serious-looking brunette.

“I’m sorry, Bucky!” Sam wheezed, reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder, which he evaded.

Bucky glanced up to Tony, who was smiling sheepishly. Heat crept up his neck to his face, and he looked away, embarrassed.

This was why he didn’t go to parties. All he did was embarrass himself. After the accident, he’d lost all his confidence. People would try having fun around him, and he would respond by snarling and retreating.

“I’m just gonna go…get some food.” Bucky mumbled, rushing off. Sam called out after him, but Bucky ignored him in favour of getting fresh air on the balcony.

He _had_ to stick his foot in everything. The party didn’t seem bad at all – the guests seemed friendly enough, the food and drinks provided were great, the house, or rather, mansion was amazing – it was just Bucky and his social anxiety.

He heaved in a heavy breath of air.

“Not feeling it tonight?” a voice from his left asked and Bucky jumped, startled. He turned to face the intruder – a dark-skinned man leaning against the balcony railing holding a bear.

Bucky inhaled a quiet breath before answering. “Not particularly.”

The man tilted his head in sympathy. “I get it man. Usually these parties don’t do it for me either, but I’m trying to have a good time.”

Bucky hummed in response, noticing familiar silver chain around the guy’s neck. “You just come back?”

“Yeah,” the man straightened, looking down at his chest. “Got a two-week break. This is my first night back from a long shift.” He glanced back up at Bucky, “You served?”

“A year back,” Bucky answered, quieting his voice, “Took a hard hit and fell. They had me sign off.”

Rhodey considered him with a grim frown. “Sorry to hear that.” He said, and Bucky shook his head with a rueful smile. “You miss it?”

Bucky thought for a moment. _Did_ he miss it?

“Not really,” Bucky replied finally, frowning, “But it kept me busy. Now? I have nothing but free time and no idea how to spend it.”

The man, who he _should_ ask the name of, let out a small huff of laughter. “I hear you. I have no idea what to do with myself on these holidays’. My friend helps a bit – has me running around for him. Might not sound humane, but he’s a strange guy. Good too, don’t get me wrong!” He hurried to assure, and Bucky nodded.

“I’m sure he is.” Bucky agreed easily.

“I’m sure you’d have seen him around tonight,” the man told him, smiling, “He’s the host. You may have heard of him.”

_Oh, boy_.

Bucky was real damn lucky he hadn’t spouted his entire fiasco to the guy. A few more minutes and he certainly would’ve. Might’ve even added that the host was a wanker just because he was flustered from the entire thing.

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbled, “I met him, alright.”

Rhodey gazed at him, with a knowing expression marring his features. “He takes a bit of time warming up to you, but he’s solid,” The man told him, “Don’t judge a book by his cover and all that.”

“Oh – yeah, I know,” Bucky uttered quickly, straightening his spine, “Our meeting wasn’t – I just had a bit of a surprise.”

The man let out a short, sharp laugh. “Usually all his first meetings go like that. Ask him – you’ll see.”

They shared a warm expression for a moment, standing in silence. This was nice. There weren’t any outside expectations, and Rhodey understood what is was like being in the army.

“Oh, I’m James Rhodes by the way,” the man – _James_ , for _god’s_ sake – offered his free hand to shake, “People call me Rhodey, though.”

Bucky shook his hand. “I’m James _Barnes_ ,” Bucky introduced himself, just to be funny, smiling at Rhodey’s startled expression, “People call me Bucky.”

“Right, so, this won’t be confusing,” Rhodey told him, deadpan.

“Probably not,” Bucky murmured.

The leant against the railing for a little while after that, chatting about missions, how life seemed so domestic after returning home, how soft their bed’s felt compared to the custom cots, and how unused they were to the cuisines at home. And not just that, but adjusting to the way people talked, and just general dramas. It made Bucky more appreciative of what he had.

Maybe the party wasn’t so bad after all.

“Ah, _there_ you are, dear,” a chirpy voice called from behind them, and Bucky and Rhodey turned, “I was worried sick about you.”

It was Tony. The way Rhodey had spoken about him made Bucky less nervous to see him again, though. That, and the guy was tipsy.

He sauntered over confidently, leaning into Rhodey and laying a sloppy kiss to his cheek with a wet smack. Rhodey let out a long-suffering groan, but his face was written with glee. It warmed Bucky’s heart.

“Oh, _hey_ , Ducky-duck,” Tony crooned, resting his head against Rhodes’ shoulder, who had braced his arm on the railing, and wrapped his other around Tony’s middle to keep him upright. He looked delighted. Bucky realised Tony was addressing him. “Rhodey been bothering you? I can ask him to lay off. Hear that, darling? _Lay off_.”

Bucky didn’t know if he was being mocked or not, but he decided to ignore it, and play along with Tony. A little teasing might do him well.

“He might’ve been a bit of a bother,” Bucky joked, “I don’t know how you handle him. He’s a handful.”

“ _See_!” Tony spluttered loudly, pointing his beer bottle at Bucky, then turned to jab it in Rhodey’s face, “I’ve been saying that you’re the one that gives me all the shit, but do people listen? _No_ …”

“I hide it with my handsome looks and charming wit,” Rhodey teased, leaning marginally away from Tony’s bottle.

“Do you understand what I have to live with?” Tony sighed dramatically. He threw his head back, theatrically sad, and downed the rest of his drink. Bucky flicked his eyes back to Rhodey, who was rolling his eyes.

Bucky swallowed. “So, you two…” he began awkwardly, catching Tony’s and Rhodey’s attention again. “Are you two…” he tried again. Rhodey looked like he was about to deny it, but Tony cut him swiftly off.

“We’re getting married.” Tony stated.

“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed, startled. He turned to Bucky with wide eyes, “I am _not_ marrying this pig, man. I want nothing to do with him. I keep trying to tell him- “

Tony let out a wounded noise, staggering away from Rhodey and holding the empty bottle to his chest. “You hurt me, Rhodes!”

“Anything to keep you away.” Rhodey muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” Tony retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Bucky watched on in amusement, standing forgotten for the time being. The interactions between the two was far too amusing to interrupt.

“Uh,” Rhodey began, lifting his hands placating, edging away “I think I hear someone calling my name – better be off!”

“This isn’t over, Rhodes.” Tony promised with a look and a pointed finger. Rhodey was already gone. Which left Bucky to hold Tony’s attention.

Tony grinned flirtatiously, swaggering back to the edge of the balcony and leaning against it. Bucky held his breath as Tony gazed up at him from under his eye-lashes. “Sorry about him, soldier,” he murmured, sounding sincere.

“What’re you talking about? He’s a delight,” Bucky commented, slightly nervous. It’d been a while since he’d…flirted.

Tony laughed softly, and Bucky sighed in relief.

“So, do you come to many parties? You don’t strike me as the type.” Tony asked, turning so his body was angled in Bucky’s direction.

“Not really,” Bucky looked away, then he ventured, “Unlike you.”

“Hm,” Tony hummed, “I suppose I could be defined as a party animal.”

Bucky glanced away again, looking over his shoulder inside. There were less guests milling around.

“Should you be tending to the VIP’s, then?” Bucky asked.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “They’ve all left,” he said, “Besides’ you’re my person of interest right now.”

“I’m flattered.” Bucky smiled uneasily. Tony eyed him, as if trying to read his mind.

He straightened after a moment, his playful expression entirely gone, breaking the intense eye-contact. Bucky felt like he’d missed something.

“Well, I should get back, like you said,” Tony commented, glancing back inside, “I apologise if I took up any of your time, soldier.”

“Ah, no…you’re good.” Bucky swallowed, thinking back to the last couple of minutes. What had he done to screw up this time?

Tony nodded, then walked back inside.

Bucky watched him until he disappeared, then he dropped his head in his hands.

Rhodey caught him by the door just as he was leaving. Sam had decided it was time to leave and found Bucky sulking on the couch by himself – no doubt exactly what he expected would happen.

“Hey, man, I just wanted to give you this,” Rhodey handed him a pamphlet, smiling crookedly. “Whenever you feel like it, give me a call. Alright?”

Bucky glanced down at the paper, then up at Rhodey. “That’s…great. Thanks.” He let himself give a small smile. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise. See you ‘round?”

Bucky nodded, then stepped out the door to where Sam was waiting for him.

“He gave you his number?” Sam asked, pretending to sound nonchalant.

“That, and a Stark Industries pamphlet.” Bucky on kept walking to Sam’s car.

“Nice, nice,” Sam commented, lip sticking out, “That means you spoke to someone, at least.”

“Yeah, other than your lovely host,” Bucky retorted drily. He was tired from having to socialise so much in one evening. There was only so much interaction he could handle.

“Sorry about him.” Sam grimaced. “I know he can be a bit much.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bucky dismissed, waiting by the Sam’s car as he fumbled for the keys. “Are you okay to be driving?”

“Don’t you start with that, man,” Sam warned, “You know what I’m capable of.”

“Unfortunately.” Bucky smiled, sliding into the passenger’s seat.


	2. A view to a…date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days after the party, he pondered whether to give him a ring after all, but figure that he should – even if he waited a few days. Rhodey had been very polite to Bucky, and offered his friendship and resources, and even helped him make peace with the fiasco of meeting Tony Stark…relatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I hoped it would - but I found myself stuck a few times, and there was a lot of cutting and pasting, and then re-writing entirely. Even then, I’m still not entirely pleased with this chapter. But, it needed to come out. 
> 
> I’ve attempted to edit it, but I’m sick of going through it, soooooo enjoy a sketchy chapter, and lets hope the next is much nicer. Hoping for Tony’s POV are we? Hmmm…might just get it...

Bucky called Rhodey a week or so later.

The first few days after the party, he pondered whether to give him a ring after all, but figure that he should – even if he waited a few days. Rhodey had been very polite to Bucky, and offered his friendship and resources, and even helped him make peace with the fiasco of meeting Tony Stark…relatively (Tony was his own brand of special, so it was still awkward – what, with the flirting). He needed the few days of reprieve to shake off the strange emotions he was feeling.

When it came to crunch time, Bucky sat at the four-seater dining table of his small apartment. He went over what he’d say, conflicted between two greetings. He felt like a fool going on and on about it, so he eventually went for the third option: winging it.

“James Rhodes speaking,” Rhodey answered, after two rings.

“Uh, hi Rhodey,” Bucky began, swallowing, “It’s Bucky Barnes, from Tony Stark’s party last week.”

“Hey, man!” Rhodey greeted, his voice full of delight, “I’m glad you called. How are you?”

Bucky inhaled deeply. “I’m alright – could use a coffee.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Rhodey sympathised, “I’m kind of wired right now though. Ever heard of the word ‘relaxing’? I don’t think it’s in my vocabulary.” 

Bucky laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“Alright, I gotta ask,” Rhodey said, “Are you calling to ask for something? Because you better do it now before I go off on a rant or something.”

He’d asked politely enough, and yet, Bucky instantly hedged up at being put on the spot. “I was just calling for a friendly word,” he ended up saying, sounding more confident than he felt, “We could meet up some time as well? I heard the Stark Expo just opened, we could go if you want.”

“And hear even more about how great Tony is? Ha – his ego is big enough!” Rhodey huffed, and Bucky bet his eyes rolled, “But he’ll want me to come down, so might as well with good company. When were you planning on going?”

“Well, I’m not doing anything Monday,” Bucky told him. He didn’t add that he wasn’t doing anything for the rest of the week either – except hunting for a job that didn’t involve delivering flowers. Those were the only offers he was receiving, and it frustrated him to no end.

“Sounds good. Want me to ride you there in style? I have dibs on one of Tony’s Audis.”

“No shit?” Bucky’s eyebrows raised at that. He didn’t mind sleek cars…and did Rhodey say Stark had _more_ than one Audi? “Not a chance he’ll be driving it?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“Nah, he’s too busy tying lose ends. He kind of dropped everything when the idea for an expo came, and worked on that instead of the important stuff. He doesn’t know how to prioritise,” Rhodey explained, then added “Although, he could surprise us.”

“Ah,” Bucky responded, not knowing what to feel. When Stark had been flirting with him, Bucky had been too nervous by the sudden interest to respond properly, and ended up driving him away – but that hadn’t meant that he had wanted it to stop. Attention was nice every now and then. “I think I’ll make my way there on my own. Should we meet at the entrance?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Rhodey agreed easily, “When do you want to go? Usually its busier in the morning.”

“Afternoon good, then?”

“Yep – One O’clock?”

“Sure.”

“Okay – see you tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded, even though Rhodey couldn’t see him. “Bye.”

***

It was almost midday the next day that Bucky remembered he was supposed to be having lunch with Sam.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, grasping for his jacket and shoving his keys and phone in his jean pockets.

As he was making his way down the stairs, his ring-tone blared (kill-bill sirens – Sam’s ringtone) and he fumbled for it.

“Hello?” he picked up, worriedly.

“Is this gonna become a new habit of yours?” Sam’s unimpressed voice sounded in Bucky’s ear, and he cringed, “Because I’m not a big fan of it.”

“No, I just had a lot on my mind and time slipped away, I promise. I also, was busy getting ready for something…”

“What is this something?”

 “Uh, you know Rhodey, from Tony Stark’s party? Yeah, we’re going to the Stark Expo at One, so lunch will have to be quick- “

“Dude, seriously?” Sam asked incredulously, and Bucky braced himself for Sam’s disappointment – but it never came. “That’s great! It’s good to hear that you aren’t wallowing every time I’m absent.”

“Ha ha.” Bucky rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the twinge of annoyance that came from Sam’s teasing.

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” Sam continued, and Bucky gritted his teeth in attempt to not hang up.

“I think I can handle it,” Bucky answered drily.

Sam responded on a more serious tone this time. “Well, don’t worry about ol’ me, then. We can do lunch on another day. Sound good?”

“Uh, yeah.” Bucky blinked in surprise, caught off guard by Sam’s acceptance. He thought the jibing would go on for the next few years.

“Alright,” Sam said, “Enjoy yourself, pal.”

“Bye, Sam.”

Bucky waited for the ending sound before he pulled the phone away from ear, frowning at it in thought.

Something felt different…like his axis had tilted forty-five degrees. Maybe it was because he was going out with different company for once. He hadn’t been out with anyone other than Sam for months, so he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. It wasn’t a date or anything, but…

Bucky checked the time. It was probably time to leave, if he didn’t want to miss the bus.

***

The bus ride had been faster than he’d anticipated, so he was left waiting on one of the benches to the side of the entry, where he was supposed to meet Rhodey. He felt like a bit of a loon, waiting there on his lonesome whilst watching groups of people crowd the ticket stands. His skin was prickling uncomfortably from the ordeal.

From where he was seated, he had a good view of the main parking lot, where he should be able to spot an Audi if one were to pull up. Or maybe two, if he were hoping Tony was to show up – which he wasn’t.

What felt like hours more of awkward waiting –two minutes, give or take – he spotted A silver Audi R8. It drove laxly around searching for a spot to park. Much to Bucky’s disguised disappointment, there was only one car like that to his eye.

Bucky watched as it finally pulled into a space. It took a couple of seconds for the door to open, but when it did, Bucky almost chocked.

He’d been expecting Rhodey to step out, but Tony was the one extending to his full height and shutting the door behind him. He stood by the car, scanning the entrance for something – or someone…

And then a man barged into Tony.

Bucky jumped up in surprise, ready to rush over and help Tony, only to realise it was Rhodey, looking playfully pissed off. He watched the two laugh, almost smiling himself. It reminded Bucky of his friendship with Sam.

Then he realised he should probably go greet them instead of staring at them creepily from afar.

They were still laughing and teasing, albeit more subdued, when Bucky reached them.

“Bucky – glad you could make it,” Rhodey greeted, turning away from Tony, much to the man’s visible offense. Tony Stark wasn’t a fan of being ignored. “Tony was just leaving-”

“- _leaving_ the parking lot to go inside, that is,” Tony interrupted mischievously, grinning up at Bucky. His eyes widened, startled and having no idea how to react. “You wouldn’t mind if I joined you?”

Bucky hesitated, glancing from Tony to Rhodey. Rhodey was tilting his head, his yes narrowed as if to say – _yes, I would mind_.

Bucky wasn’t going to take that hint. Giving Rhodey his best shit-eating smile, he turned to Tony with an approving nod. “Not a bit. Shall we?”

“Ha!” Tony stuck his tongue at Rhodey, brushing past the two of them towards the entrance. Bucky and Rhodey followed slowly.

He couldn’t help but notice how different Tony was dressed from the night at the party. Usually when one thought billionaire, they imagined fancy shoes and suits, but Tony was in jeans and a leather jacket. His hair wasn’t slicked back, showing that his hair was wavy, and it hung in his face. It was an almost unrecognisable change – though he still looked great, better even. Bucky probably wouldn’t have noticed him at all if he hadn’t stepped out of an _Audi_.

It dawned on him that that was probably exactly what Tony wanted.

“I am so sorry about this,” Rhodey apologised with a cringe, “I accidentally let it slip I was coming here today. I told him not to come but…he loves being the party-crasher.”

“Nah, that’s alright,” Bucky brushed it off, wondering whether he knew about the tension between him and Tony, “Wouldn’t it be rude not to invite someone to their own party?”

“That’s true,” Rhodey laughed. They were almost at the entrance, but Tony started waving at them signalling them to hurry up. Rhodey sighed, “Ah, better not keep our man waiting.”

It looked like Tony had alright bought a pass. Bucky was about to line up to get his own when Tony flicked out two more and waved them around in the air in display.

“Asshole,” Rhodey muttered, shaking his head, even as he took a ticket.

Bucky was more hesitant about accepting it, though.

“Listen,” Tony huffed, “I’m basically just paying my own cause for these, so don’t feel bad. Besides, it eases my conscience from the other night.”

Bucky’s face heated up, remembering the party. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he mumbled, letting Tony slip the paper into his hand. Their fingers brushed, and Bucky berated himself for relishing the brief contact.

“Sure, I do – I should’ve just left you alone, but here I am not doing that.” The corner of Tony’s lip twitched into a smile. “Shall we?”

Bucky found himself enticed. Tony had apologised, and was charming him, what more could he do?

 “This is huge,” Bucky observed with wide eyes as they stepped inside, turning around to visualise the whole of the Expo. The stalls were situated in the mosh pit of the main concert hall, and all the major displays were up on the stage. There were Tony’s personal sports cars, with military tanks, along with life-size models of his grandest weapons. There was a line winding up to it and everything.

There had been a few smaller expos in the area, but they weren’t as popular as the Stark Expo, because it had been only recently opened. And, you know, because it was the _Stark_ Expo. The company was prone to cool stuff that wowed fans, and Bucky as well, even if he’d never admit it.

He glanced back down at the pamphlet and neck-tag they’d been given to. It hadn’t been as expensive as he’d assumed it to be, when he’d asked Tony about it.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Tony.” Rhodey spun around in awe, taking in the concert hall.

“More like Pepper has outdone herself,” Tony corrected, shrugging indifferently.

There was a sudden uproar of delighted squeals from the queue at the stage, and Bucky worried that Tony had been recognised and that everyone would be all over them. He tensed, awaiting the onslaught of crowding people. Fortunately, they never came. Tony in casual clothes was as good as any mask.

Rhodey pointed to the source of the screams. It was to a group of fans gathered around a model of a Stark robot. Bucky watched closely, noticing the claw swing around. That’s what the uproar had been bout – the robot was one of the real deals’.

 “DUM-E better not let that get to his head,” Tony grumbled, though there was an air of fondness to him.

“You let him out of the lab?” Rhodey questioned incredulously, watching people surround the robot. There was rope keeping them from touching it, and yet they still appeared worried.

“JARVIS convinced me to, the snake,” Tony responded.

“Fucking Skynet,” Rhodey muttered, much to Bucky’s amusement. There’d been rumours that Tony Stark had created a super-computer or two. JARVIS must be one of them. Bucky thought it was truly incredible anybody outside of sci-fi movies could create Artificial Intelligence.

“I’m going to your natural resources stall,” Rhodey told them, backing away, “Don’t check out the cars without me!”

“Sure will.” Tony winked, turning to Bucky.

He found himself nervous all over again. He had Tony’s full attention once more – hopefully he wouldn’t drive him away like he had last time.

“Want to check out the military’s stall?” Tony asked him.

“Um, sure,” Bucky answered.

Was Tony trying to provoke him? He should have gathered Bucky wasn’t serving anymore; unless he was blind.

“You know, I service the army weapons and stuff, but I’m thinking about advancing their gadgets more.”

“Any reason?” Bucky questioned, eying the person in khaki behind the stall. She caught his eye, but he looked away before she could smile at him and he was obligated to smile back.

“Plenty of reasons,” Tony answered cryptically, “One of the main ones is that I’m more of a robotics man.”

Bucky hummed, standing beside the table full of pamphlets.

“Are you going to grab one?” Tony asked, not unkindly, picking up a brochure and flipping through it without looking properly.

“Don’t need to,” Bucky gritted out.

“Right – of course,” Tony gave a placating nod, placing the brochure down and smiling at the lady behind the table, “Rhodey mentioned you were in the army.”

“Yep, but I, ugh, retired,” Bucky told him unnecessarily, his stomach flipping uncomfortably. Damn, he was not good at this.

Tony paused to gaze at him. “Do you still find it tough? Suddenly only having the one hand must have been difficult to adjust to.” 

“I, uh,” Bucky blinked, surprised at the directness of Tony’s question. He shouldn’t be, since he’d been one-handed for a while and people always asked questions, but he didn’t know what to expect from Tony – he was difficult to read. “Yeah, it was.”

Tony nodded, turning to wander to another stall. “Phantom pains?”

“All the time,” Bucky breathed out, “Sometimes it hurts so much I feel like I can reach out and grab something.”

“How did you lose it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“In the field – there was a bomb. There was a drop that I fell off and I landed on my arm. It was crushed, so they had to amputate it.”

“Christ, that must’ve hurt.”

Bucky snorted in amusement. _Hurt_ was an understatement. What hurt more was that he would never relive the adrenaline from sniping and couldn’t use his whip-sharp instincts for good.

“Ahem,” Rhodey coughed from behind them, breaking the awkward silence. They turned around to face him. In his peripheral vision, Bucky noticed Tony fidgeting. “You guys want to check out the vehicles?”

“Sure thing, sugar-plum,” Tony chirped. If it hadn’t been for the dark subject they’d just been speaking about, Bucky would have believed his enthusiasm was genuine.

Rhodey stopped him before he could follow. “Is he bothering you? I can send him away if you need.”

Bucky frowned at Rhodey. “No I-” he paused to swallow, “I don’t think he knows how to act around me. And not just because of my…arm.”

“Uh oh,” Rhodey murmured, his focus shifting to Tony, who was queuing up for the stage, looking out at DUM-E.

“What?” Bucky asked, following his gaze and watching Tony thoughtfully.

Rhodey didn’t answer. He shook his head instead, letting go of Bucky’s shoulder and making his way to Tony.

Bucky followed more slowly, unsure of what Rhodey seemed to be worried about. He didn’t want things to be awkward between him and Tony, but he couldn’t find any traction in conversation. How was he supposed to flirt back when he couldn’t even get his words out properly?

He joined them in the line, shoving his hand in his pocket, and trying not to look sullen or broody. He could curse his accident to the moon and back for stealing his confidence, but it wouldn’t change anything. If only he could just say what he wanted to, and it could roll smoothly off his tongue like it used to.

Tony seemed to sense Bucky’s self-recriminating comments and turned to face him. He took a half-step back, linking their arms together at the elbow. He didn’t even hesitate to go to his left side. Bucky glanced at him questioningly.

Tony leant into him, his voice quietened. “Listen, I’m all over the place, so it’s my bad that I can’t talk right. Usually when I feel out-of-place I act rashly. ” Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Tony cut him off. “Can we just ignore my idiocy? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.”

“I’m not too hot myself,” Bucky replied eventually, sheepish.

“Clearly you haven’t seen yourself.”

Bucky scoffed at the cheesiness, meeting Tony’s smirking face with his own playful grimace. There was a glint in his eye that Bucky was becoming more adjusted to, and he found himself leaning back into Tony’s space.

“Can you guys stop flirting behind my back?” Rhodey complained, and Bucky jumped, having forgotten he was there. However, Tony’s elbow stayed firmly linked with his.

“We’re waving the biggest metaphorical white flag right now,” Tony retorted, “Pay attention.”

Rhodey grumbled something under his breath, and Tony kicked the back of his knee.

“Hey!” Rhodey yelped, spinning around to point an accusatory finger at Tony.

“Sorry,” Tony shrugged innocently, which Bucky felt against him.

“So, anyway,” Tony continued, after Rhodey had turned around again, “Maybe we could go out some time? I don’t think an Expo captures the mood.”

“ _Mood_?” Bucky laughed, exasperated by Tony’s persistent antics.

“Ya-huh.”

“It’s _your_ Expo,” Bucky derided.

“Really?” Tony asked rhetorically, “I didn’t realise – they clearly didn’t write my name enough- “

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky rolled his eyes, leaning away from Tony in faux withdrawal. Tony let out a throaty noise of protest, clinging to him tighter.

Tony retorted when he was satisfied Bucky wouldn’t run away. “You’ll soon find out that shutting up is something I don’t associate with, Ducky-duck.”

Rhodey voiced his agreement to the statement, to which Tony protested to. He called for back-up, which wasn’t supplied, and more indignant squawks were sounded.

Bucky didn’t care, he just couldn’t stop grinning.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This pic is just me off-loading ideas (which were prompt based if you couldn’t tell) so it’s not really well-thought out. 
> 
> Stay tuned ;)


	3. We’re goners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cool, slightly damp evening air hit him as they walked out of the restaurant and Tony breathed it in blissfully. The pavement was wet, and Tony wondered how he could’ve missed the sound of the rain. Although, he and Bucky had been deeply invested in conversation after they’d finished eating, and then invested in each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO sorry. This chapter came a lot later than anticipated. So I made it a bit longer.
> 
> Had lots of tests, so had to deal with them. It’s been difficult theses past few weeks. between my mother and I we have been to a lot of different appointments concerning our health, and of course that comes first. But we will be alright!
> 
> This is unbetaed, so be prepared for grammar and spelling mistakes. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! ALSO, this is from Tony’s POV. So be ‘ware! >:)

It had been a busy month for Tony, with the expo, and then the work he had to catch up on, especially with Pepper not letting him off the hook with board meetings. Ugh.

But between all the catching up, and busy-ness, Tony had found time to spend with Bucky, who had ultimately agreed to be brought out by Tony.

He had arrived on time at Tony’s penthouse apartment in upper Manhattan, since Tony had told him to come there first and they could go from there. Admittedly, Tony was running behind time working on one of his unfinished projects, and fortunately Pepper and Rhodey had come to remind him to get his ass into gear – but he was still running late, of course.

When his friends had got a good look at him, they insisted he showered and dress nicely.

He had been working non-stop for thirty-two hours, Tony thought he at least deserved a bit of _polite_ pestering. But the two of them hustled him into the shower. He thought that was the end of it, and he could dress in peace, but once he came out, Pepper was waiting for him in his bedroom.

“Where’s Rhodey?” Tony asked cautiously, gripping the towel around his waist, just in case it fell. He did not need any more embarrassment.

“Entertaining your guest,” Pepper informed him with a huff. “ _I’m_ here to dress you appropriately.”

“That isn’t you job anymore – hell, that was never your job!” Tony exclaimed.

“Yes, and I did it anyway. But I still don’t get paid for it…”

Tony grumbled something under his breath, trying not to think about Bucky being outside and what Rhodey could be saying to him. Good things, he hoped.

But he hadn’t had a date in a while, so Rhodey wouldn’t chase him away.

“To think you and I were dating,” Tony mused aloud.

Pepper gave him a sharp (but painless) swipe over the head, and he yelped in surprise. “I hardly think one date is considered ‘dating’, Tony. Pay attention,” she added.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony muttered, sitting on the bed where she directed him in a pushing manner. “I don’t know why I put up with either of you.”

“Yes, you do,” Pepper said, her features softening, pausing in her preparations for him to give him a soft smile. Tony gazed back up at her, humming in response. She was entirely right – her and Rhodey’s continuous pushing and nagging only showed that they cared.

“Alright,” Pepper straightened, her resolve strengthening once more, “Time for you to get ready. Don’t want to keep your date waiting.”

She gave Tony a smug once-over before turning and striding out of his room. Faintly, he heard her apologising and promising that ‘Tony will be out soon’.

Tony wondered at the fact that he had such supportive friends, who stuck by his side during his hardest times, which remained ongoing. What did he do to earn them?

He shook his head to get rid of the nostalgia, and focused on his motive – getting dressed for his outing with Bucky.

Tony eyed what Pepper had lain out for him.

What caught his attention the most was his leather jacket, which was rather casual for him. She must’ve been hinting at something to him. Maybe Pepper was trying to say he shouldn’t try to woo Bucky with his wealth. Not that he was planning to – he wanted a nice night out and to just be himself for once.

A part of why he’d given up CEO to Pepper was because the job wasn’t what he wanted for himself, and he hadn’t enjoyed the aspects of it, and what they represented. The change was necessary, and now he believed he could impact the world positively and comfortably doing what he loved – _building and creating_. Pepper was the one that had been running the company anyway – often, it was her forged signature on the papers. Now, they just didn’t have to be forged.

Another upside of that was less business meetings, which meant less facades. He still had to attend a butt-load, and he was still a busy business man, but now it really felt that both he and Pepper were sharing the weight of the company, and were now happy in their positions.

They’d been through a lot, but they’d made it to solid ground.

Now Tony could seek happiness, and not just satisfaction, which came from running around, having flings and being irresponsible.

Tony felt older, even if he was only in his late twenties. In the business-world, he was still young, but he’d had experiences beyond his years that had woken him up from a youthful slumber for the better.

Blinking heavily, Tony came back into the present. An aggressive knocking to the door hurried him into getting the jeans and grey t-shirt on. He slipped on his work boots, since the look was already casual, and slung the jacket over his arm.

He halted by the door, rushing to a mirror to check his hair and spritz some cologne on, just for confidence’s sake.

Satisfied with his appearance, Tony strode out of the master bedroom. He was met with the sight of Rhodey, Pepper and Bucky chatting enthusiastically on the balcony.

The sight had Tony completely sold on Bucky. The way they were all laughing relaxedly had a pang of happiness jab him in the chest. They all made each other happy, and in that moment, Tony vowed that he’d put his whole heart and soul in efforts to keep Bucky by his and his friends’ sides.

Bucky must’ve been thinking along the same lines, because when he spotted Tony he paused, eyes wide and full of awe. The chatter fell away from audio as Pepper and Rhodey noticed Bucky had caught sight of Tony, and was speechless.

Tony was a public figure, and he had seduced many people with his charms in his time, but didn’t feel as appreciated when he was looked at like that, which has been close to never.

It meant even more that it was occurring when he wasn’t dressed to the nines, but in his more comfortable and casual attire.

“Hey, so, wanna get this show on the road?” Tony asked nervously, smiling a closed-mouth smile.

“I’m down,” Rhodey piped up, and Pepper reached out and grabbed his wrist in a deadly grip.

Pepper smiled sweetly, ignoring Rhodey’s wince. “I’m sure we’ll manage just fine here whilst you and Bucky go out. Do you mind if we open some champagne?”

Tony spread his arms out like a game show host, grinning sharply, “Be my guest.”

“Yeah.” Bucky strode over to Tony’s side. “Let’s leave those two to it.”

“Let’s,” Tony agreed, taking Bucky’s hand in his own and pulling him towards the door.

“Have fun!” Pepper called out after them.

“Don’t enjoy yourself…too much!” Rhodey’s strangled voice called out behind them, as the door shut.

They turned to each other. They held their gaze for a moment before the burst into laughter.

“Come on,” Tony said breathlessly, between his laughter, tugging on Bucky’s hand.

Bucky’s laughter quietened behind him, and Tony risked a glance over his shoulder at him. He looked good, a brown suede jacket covering a blue Henley.He seemed perfectly content being pulled along by Tony, a small smile fixed to his face. Tony found that he couldn’t hold the gaze for long due to the severity of fondness there, but there was a pleased feeling stirring in his stomach that sent warmth tingling down his neck and spine.

“So,” Bucky drawled after the elevator doors had closed, swinging their joined hands gently, “What do you have planned?”

“Nothing,” Tony quipped, refusing to look at Bucky as the man’s head snapped to stare at him bemusedly.

“What’d you mean nothing? What game are you playing at?” Bucky asked suspiciously, squeezing Tony’s hand.

“No game, Ducky-duck,” Tony answered, “I have nothing planned, and therefore we are free to do whatever we please. It’s hurtful you think so darkly of me,” Tony added, with something akin to a pout – but he’d never admit that it was a pout.

Bucky flushed faintly, his eyes skittering away. “You have no idea what I think of you.”

Tony hummed, turning on his heel to face Bucky fully and pulling him toward him so he had nowhere else to look.

“No,” Tony agreed easily, voice lowered, “But I’d like to find out.”

Bucky’s eyes bore into Tony’s with molten intensity, seemingly stripping him bare of all his layers of insecurity, distrust and bitterness to see what lay beneath, and wondering what else lay beyond the surface, beyond the face of him.

He let out a breath which whispered against Tony’s face, his grip on Tony’s hand loosening, and then tightening.

Right as Tony felt like throwing common sense and dignity out of the elevator and closing the remaining distance between them, there was a pinging noise, and the doors opened. The whoosh of air that came in ruffled the strands of hair slipping out of Bucky’s pony tail.

Tony smiled, leaning away from Bucky, who was suddenly invested in staring at the ground.

It was then Tony noticed other residents of the apartment building standing outside of the elevator.

“Ah, sorry folks,” Tony apologised sheepishly, once again tugging Bucky along. He ignored the amused and gleeful expressions of the people filing into the elevator. He was fairly certain they weren’t journalists, otherwise he’d know. Besides, he’d been found in more compromising positions before.

 “Okay, _James_ ,” Tony huffed releasing Bucky’s hand to dig around for his keys within his jeans pockets. “Where would you like to go?”

Bucky stopped dead beside him. Tony turned around to face him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Are we going in your Audi?”

Tony frowned. “Yeah, I didn’t have the others shipped over, since I don’t live in New York for winter. Is that a problem?”

“No, no, no, not at all!” Bucky assured, eyes wide, “I would really like to go…in your car.”

Delighted, Tony grinned at him and motioned for Bucky to keep walking, even going as far as to open the passenger door for Bucky, who was faintly embarrassed about it.

“I can still open doors, y’know,” Bucky protested, but it was half-hearted. Tony gazed at him fondly.

“I agree; however, I was raised as a gentleman,” Tony told him, watching as Bucky rolled his eyes, but settled into the passenger’s seat with a huff of gratitude.

It promised to be a great evening, wherever they went.

***

Bucky didn’t have any idea where he wanted to go, either.

“Come on, you must have a spot in mind,” Tony prompted, twisting in his seat as they hit a traffic-light.

“Well, if neither of us have a spot in mind, maybe you could just hit the gas and we could take a drive?”

“What all night – oh, I see what you’re doing! You are clever dog, aren’t you?” Tony asked, unable to keep the cheerful note to his voice. He glanced over at Bucky, who was clearly impressed with himself, smiling smugly.

“Alright, Maverick,” Tony relented, turning his attention back on the road, “You wanna drive? I can drive”

Tony changed the gear.

He ignored the soft chuckle from his right, and waited for the light to turn green. When the light shifted, Tony pressed down hard on the pedal, and they all but flew forward.

He couldn’t really hear anything other than the engine roaring in his ears. He wasn’t even going high over the speed limit, but the sports cars he owned were for showing off, so they made a lot of noise.

The sensation truly did feel like he was soaring through the air. His stomach was high up in his chest by now with the force, and he could see Bucky’s arm braced against the window to prevent himself from sliding around from all the swerving Tony was doing in overtaking other cars.

Eventually, they hit another traffic light which turned red as they reached it. Tony slowed to a halt, the noise of the engine still humming in his ears.

Beyond the faint sound of Tony’s music within the car, there was only the sound of Bucky and Tony’s elevated breathing.

When the light turned green, Tony didn’t shoot forward like he had before. Instead, he turned on a quieter street and pulled over in a waiting zone.

“That was…” Bucky began breathlessly, searching for the right word.

“Something else?” Tony offered.

Bucky nodded, turning to look at Tony.

“Pretty sure that was illegal, though.”

Tony shrugged, staring straight ahead.

After a few more moments of silence, allowing them to catch their breath, Tony twisted in his seat to face Bucky expectantly. “ _Now_ do you have somewhere in mind?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and let out another huff of laughter which betrayed his amusement. “You’re unbelievable.”

“So, I’ve been told,” Tony agreed easily.

Bucky eyed him hungrily, assessing Tony’s face with a vigour that had his stomach lurching, almost as if he hadn’t pulled the car over at all and they were still speeding down the road.

Bucky always made him feel…human.

Being famous, and a successful business man, made him feel invincible and untouchable, but there was a certain loneliness to it as well. Tony had his own problems to deal with as like everyone else, but in the eyes of the public, money solved everything, and he had the least problematic and easy-going life.

So, a lot of that went to Tony’s head – even if he still had problems, society’s belief that he _didn’t_ affected him too.

But Bucky…he brought Tony back down to Earth.

Bucky grounded him.

He was a reminder of all the things that could go wrong in a perfect scenario, of how life shouldn’t be taken for granted and cherished and appreciated, for it doesn’t last. Tony was constantly learning about how wealth and status weren’t the keys to happiness, and life was far more complicated than that.

Even if all those things held a lot of weight, there was a sort of comfort to them as well.

Tony still had things to learn, much like everyone else, and it made him feel less lonely. _Bucky_ made him feel less lonely.

And the way he was looking at Tony made him feel like he was on fire.

Bucky bit his lip, and Tony’s eyes were drawn to the gesture. “How long can we park here?”

The question brought Tony back to reality. “Um, right.” Staring each other down was all good and well, but maybe not in a fifteen-minute waiting zone. “Fifteen minutes,” Tony supplied ducking his head to get a glimpse at the sign on the footpath.

He let out a little sigh. There went the little bubble of solitude that they had been in. Tony reached for the gear-shift, shifting in his seat.

“Good,” Bucky murmured, “That’s plenty of time.”

Bucky caught Tony’s hand in his own, forcing his attention back to Bucky’s face.

Tony frowned, completely lost. “Wha– “

Bucky caught him off guard by pulling Tony forward with a jerk. He shut him up with a sudden kiss to the lips.

Tony let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise, that he wouldn’t admit happened later, as he struggled to gather his wits, and _kiss back properly_!

By then, Bucky was already withdrawing, eyes opening to show his insecurity. Tony could see the internal cogs of Bucky’s head turning, and questioning whether he’d made a mistake or not.

Tony was half a breath away from reassuring Bucky that he really, really liked the kiss, but he was still dazed from it, and couldn’t really find the words to do so. Instead, he dragged Bucky closer for another kiss.

This one was better, because it was mutually responsive. It was like all the flood gates holding back their emotions was released into a tide of heat and hunger.

There was still an air of hesitance to Bucky, which Tony understood. From what Bucky had told him, and how he behaved, Tony had gathered he hadn’t kissed or dated anyone in a while.

Neither had Tony, not after Afghanistan…

But that wasn’t what they were focusing on just then.

Tony ventured as far to stick his tongue out teasingly against Bucky’s mouth, and was rewarded with a half-surprised, half-pleased growl that reverberated in Bucky’s chest, which Tony felt from where his hand was placed over Bucky’s heart.

They separated to take a breath of air, eyes meeting intensely for a moment before they dove back wholeheartedly into the heat of each other’s mouths.

Tony was overwhelmed with the sensation of Bucky’s hand wandering up Tony’s neck to thread into the short hairs at the nape, and the opening of his mouth and slick slide of his tongue against his own.

It was over far too soon, since they needed another break for air, and they had lost track of time. Tony had been sucked in to Bucky’s mouth like a magnet, and it terrified him.

From the way Bucky was assessing Tony, trying to catch his breath, he felt the same.

“So,” Tony began, swallowing thickly, “Wanna get to the dating part of the evening, or…?”

Bucky bit his lip again, which nearly drove Tony over the edge of his discipline and just reel him back for more.

“I think we should go to the lighthouse,” Bucky said, a wicked smile growing on his face. It was clear why he wanted to go there – it was a known spot for picnics…and couples having a romantic evening.

That didn’t mean Tony was impressed.

“That is the most mundane, touristy and cliche spot you could ever hope to go, Buckling,” Tony protested.

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Bucky asked with a raised eye-brow.

“Maybe somewhere we can eat good food, talk for a little while as if we aren’t interested in making out, and _then_ make-out some more, until we get bored of that and go back to my apartment?”

Bucky chocked on a laugh, red rising on his cheeks. “Tha-that, ugh.” Bucky coughed, not meeting Tony’s eyes. “That sounds good, too.”

“Great, I think I know just the spot!” Tony told him cheerfully.

***

“ _Shawarma_?” Bucky asked incredulously, gazing at Tony with an ‘are-you-serious?’ expression, which was eerily like Rhodey’s.

“Yup,” Tony answered, popping the _p_.

He walked inside without glancing over his shoulder to make sure Bucky was following, going straight to the bar and greeting the owner like he usually did.

Fortunately for Tony, it wasn’t busy – perhaps a little late for most customers. Tony was half-certain he was the one that kept the place open, since he over-payed every time he came, which was regularly. He also didn’t want his night-out with Bucky to be ruined by paparazzi.

“The usual, Mister Stark?” the owner asked, with a tired sort of amusement.

“Yes, and one more-” Tony added, turning to face Bucky, who was idling in the door way, eying the hole-in-the-wall diner warily. Tony leaned onto the counter, whispering theatrically to the owner, “This is his first time.”

“I see. Hopefully he doesn’t cause quite as big of a ruckus as you did,” the owner told him, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

Tony laughed, earning him a very suspicious glance from Bucky. “May we have a booth?” he asked the owner, perhaps unnecessarily, since they were mostly empty.

“Of course. Let me know what your date wants, eh?”

“Come along, dear.” Tony motioned Bucky over, and he walked up to him with narrowed eyes.

“What have you been saying?” Bucky demanded.

“I assure you, I’ve only told him good things,” Tony promised with a grin.

“I don’t believe you.”

Tony laughed again, warmth bubbling in his chest as he led Bucky to one of the farthest booths from the door and sat across from him.

“How many times have you been here?” Bucky questioned, gazing up at all the newspaper articles pinned to the wall which held the restaurant to a level of significance.

“I haven’t counted,” Tony replied, off-handed. When Bucky gave him a pointed glance, Tony responded with a cheeky smile and said, “Not enough.”

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, reaching across the table to lace his hand with Tony’s. And although they had been mashing face not half an hour ago, the small gesture still left him feeling breathless.

“Am I going to get a menu, or…?” Bucky trailed off, watching as the owner came out of the kitchen holding a large plate of shawarma rolls. “Are we supposed to eat all of this?”

“Don’t say you can’t fit this in – I’ve seen you eat. It’s like you have super digestion or something.”

Bucky flushed, but remembered his manners before the owner walked away and thanked him.

Tony smirked at Bucky, untangling their hands to reach for a roll.

“You’re a menace,” Bucky muttered, glaring at Tony, but nevertheless reaching for a wrap as well.

“I hope you like it,” Tony offered innocently around a mouthful of shawarma.

***

The cool, slightly damp evening air hit him as they walked out of the restaurant and Tony breathed it in blissfully. The pavement was wet, and Tony wondered how he could’ve missed the sound of the rain. Although, he and Bucky had been deeply invested in conversation after they’d finished eating, and then invested in each other’s lips.

It hadn’t gone far out of hand – Bucky had withdrawn after only a few minutes, with a last kiss – which was more of a peck than anything – before the owner had to intervene.

Even if Tony wasn’t bothered by it, he was hyper-aware of Bucky’s left arm, or what was left of it, and he was constantly worried he was going to be too rash or blunt in mentioning it or upsetting Bucky, even if he knew Bucky wouldn’t want him to jump around it.

“So,” Bucky breathed in his ear, having come up behind him, “What now?”

Tony turned so he could see Bucky’s face. “Champagne and a movie?”

“Won’t Rhodey and Pepper still be there?” Bucky murmured, coming around to Tony’s side and wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist.

“Hmm, let’s go and find out,” Tony whispered, tipping his head back to kiss Bucky, already addicted to the taste of his mouth.

Bucky turned away so Tony’s lips met his cheek. “If I let you kiss me here we won’t make it back to the apartment,” Bucky warned in a low voice, his arm tightening around Tony’s waist.

“Then we better hurry back,” Tony chirped, sliding his hand down Bucky’s abdomen.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Get in the car.”

“Yes sir,” Tony obliged, slipping out of Bucky’s grip and crossing the quiet street to where the car was parked, Bucky coming around to sit on the passenger’s side once more.

As predicted, the car ride felt like it took years. Tony was careful not to get too distracted by Bucky, who was biting his lip and staring out the window tensely. Tony leant over during a red-light and squeezed Bucky’s knee, smiling reassuringly as he met his gaze.

But then Bucky jerked forward and their lips crashed together heatedly, which was the opposite of what he wanted whilst he was driving back-

A loud honk broke them apart, and Tony hit the gas, not sparing another glance at Bucky.

When they finally reached the garage of Tony’s apartment complex, they weren’t as urgent to get their hands on each other, even though the intensity remained.

Tony gave Bucky a small smile before getting out of the car. He waited for Bucky to shut the door behind him before locking the car and shoving the keys into his pocket. In that time, Bucky made his way over to him, pulling Tony flush against him.

The kiss was slow and sensual, compared to the rough man-handling. It made him forget his name and everything behind it, and made him want to drop everything and give himself to Bucky right then and there.

He self-consciously knew that wasn’t appropriate, however. He made a low throaty noise before leaning away, trying to catch his breath.

“Come upstairs?” Tony asked with a small frown, hating how unconfident he was suddenly.

Fortunately, Bucky only nodded, sliding his hand into Tony’s as they made their way over to the elevator.

“I really hope that Pepper and Rhodey are gone…” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear, his grip on his hand tightening almost painfully. When Tony met his gaze, there was a playful glint in his eyes that sent a jolt of excitement coursing through his veins.

“Guess we’ll have to kick ‘em out.”

***

“Hey!” Rhodey called out around a mouthful of popcorn from his position on Tony’s luxurious black-leather sofa, “You’re back.”

“So it were,” Tony responded, eyes narrowed, “ _You’re_ still here.”

“I’m sorry,” Pepper offered insincerely, “We’re going to leave after the movie finishes.”

Tony mumbled grumpily under his breath, casting a quick glance at Bucky, who shared the same irritated expression. “What are you watching?” Tony asked, walking across the apartment to collapse against the softness of his couch, not bothering to discard of his jacket just yet. He could wait for Bucky to take it off for him.

“The Princess Bride,” Pepper answered, already absorbed into the movie again. Tony looked at Rhodey questioningly, but he just rolled his eyes in answer.

Tony shrugged, leaning back into the couch as it dipped with Bucky’s weight beside him.

They were up to the scene where Inigo Montoya was facing the eleven-fingered father killer, so there wasn’t long left to go.

That didn’t mean it didn’t seem to go on forever, especially when Bucky’s hand found its way onto his thigh, it’s presence a warm reminder that they could be doing far more interesting things.

Finally, the credits started rolling, and Tony jolted out of imagining what Bucky and he could get up to. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

“Well, guess that’s us,” Pepper said brightly, brushing her hands across her thighs to get rid of the popcorn crumbs that had been left behind. “Thank you for letting us stay in your apartment, Tony,” Pepper said sweetly, her smile wicked.

“Yeah man.” Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder as he stood up. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yep.” _Maybe_. “See you tomorrow.”

“You two have fun!” Pepper called from the door, waving dramatically.

“Not too much fun,” Rhodey muttered, and then the door closed behind the two of them. The sounds of their laughing voices faded from audio, and only the credits of the movie remained to deal with.

Tony reached for the remote and pressed the off-button, throwing it aside emphatically.

As soon as he turned around, Bucky was right there against him, mouth hot against his, body a long line of warmth.

“Mmh,” Tony moaned, pulling Bucky closer by the lapels of his jacket, and then sliding it off his shoulders.

“That was torture,” Bucky breathed against his lips.

Tony let out a humph of agreement, shrugging off his own jacket and throwing it somewhere behind him.

He didn’t have space to get rid of any more clothing as Bucky reeled him back into a kiss, backing them towards the couch. The dropped onto it ungracefully, Tony stumbling not to land on top of Bucky even though he was being pulled down.

“C’mere,” Bucky growled. And how could Tony resist?

Tony let his knees drop onto the couch, and shuffled forward so they were pressing against Bucky’s hips.

His mouth hovered Bucky’s questioningly, his hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Bucky’s hand slid up his side and came to a stop on his hip.

“What are you waiting for it?” Bucky asked, and even though the words were playful, his tone held the uncertainty that Tony was feeling.

Tony let out a puff of air before letting himself fall against Bucky’s lips.

The first few kisses they shared were passion filled, but this one was full of despair with the attempt of conveying their emotions through it.

Tony leant away for a breather. “Can I…”

“Yes?” Bucky asked, pressing fervent kisses into the crook of Tony’s neck.

Tony fiddled with the hem of Bucky’s Henley, and he eventually withdrew from his intense focus on Tony’s skin to gaze up at him curiously. “What is it?”

When tony tugged at the t-shirt Bucky seemed to understand. A look of understanding crossed his face, and he gazed down in thought. His hand came between the two of them to rest upon Tony’s.

Tony took that as a no, then. He took his hand away and placed it back on Bucky’s shoulder, sitting back against Bucky’s thighs resignedly.

“Hey, no-” Bucky protested, grabbing Tony’s wrist and guiding it back to the bottom of his t-shirt.

Tony shook his head quickly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to- “

Bucky cut him off with a quick kiss. “I know I don’t. But I wanna, if that’s okay with you?”

Tony knew it was a rhetorical question, since Bucky was leaning forward to press kisses into the skin of his neck again, but he nodded anyway. His hand slid up Bucky’s t-shirt to brush against his abdomen, the skin reacting underneath his touch, breaking out into goose-bumps.

Bucky’s hand ventured up his t-shirt as well, his fingers whispering across his skin.

Tony arched into Bucky’s touch with a feeling of bliss, craning his neck to give Bucky better access as he nibbled softly at it.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Tony hummed.

“And I’m so gone on you, it isn’t funny” was Bucky’s response, muffled by Tony’s shirt.

When Tony laughed, Bucky leaned away.

“I said it wasn’t funny,” Bucky said, his mouth quirking.

Tony smiled. “It’s not,” he agreed.

Bucky eyed him for a moment, an undeterminable emotion passing over his face.

Before Tony knew what was happening, Bucky’s arms were lifted over his head, and expectant look on his face.

Tony’s breath hitched. “You sure?”

“Of course,” Bucky murmured, “Don’t leave me waiting.”

Without any further ado, Tony grabbed the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt and lifted it over his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I love these two <3 
> 
> Stay tuned for more of these lovebirds. I had fun writing a lot of this chapter, and I wanna stick this out :)


	4. Half-way there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this took so long. Far longer than anticipated. 
> 
> My excuse is: I went on holiday and then I was settling into the changes of the New Year. 
> 
> So, here have the final chapter of First Star of the Horizon, and idea born from the corners of my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The sunrise.

Bucky blinked his eyes open to it, unable to keep his eyes closed any longer. The usual bleariness he experienced in the mornings was nowhere to be found, like magic sleep medicine had been poured over his head.

The experiences from the night before flooded his mind as he realised he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, and he had a lot more bed space than he usually did.

And the warm presence beside him was new, too.

Recalling all the sensual things that he and Tony had shared the night before flustered him. The way Tony’s beard felt against his face and neck, how Tony felt underneath him, above him, how he tasted in his mouth…

God, he was so gone.

A deep exhale made him realise that Tony was waking up too, and Bucky twisted around so he could see his face.

“Hi,” Tony said, quiet and shy, and Bucky’s chest tightened at how adorable it was.

“Hey,” Bucky responded, and wow was his voice husky or what? Probably from all the moaning the night before.

Tony hummed contentedly, shifting closer to Bucky.

“So…” Tony began, swallowing nervously as his eyes skittered away.

Bucky shifted until he could lean up on his right elbow and get a better look at Tony’s face. There was a glow he felt, the one he usually felt during the morning-after stage of a night-call, that he could tell Tony was experiencing too.

“How do you feel?” Bucky asked quietly, letting affection soften his words. He couldn’t keep the blissfully happy smile off his face either.

He must’ve looked like a total idiot, but Tony only smiled back sweetly.

“Hmm, I feel…” Tony began, then paused to lick his lips. Then he lifted his chin so he could gaze up at Bucky, and Bucky seized the opportunity to lean down and kiss him. 

After a few more moments, Tony opened his mouth, and the chasteness disappeared into a swirl of heat.

“So?” Bucky prompted smugly, pulling away to gaze down into Tony’s eyes, which were blown wide with lust.

Tony swallowed thickly. “Just…I enjoyed last night?”

In a swift movement, Bucky manoeuvred Tony so that he was under him and Bucky could straddle his waist.

Tony, entirely on board with the idea, braced his hands-on Bucky’s hips, pulling him tight against his groin. That move alone started a fire within him.

“Pretty sure I know how much you enjoyed it.” Bucky mouthed breathlessly against Tony’s neck.

Tony let out a huff of laughter, shaking underneath Bucky. “Don’t get too cocky, Ducky-duck.”

“I’m gonna pretend that wasn’t a pun….” Bucky muttered mischievously, leaning forward so he was practically laying atop of Tony, who let out an _oomph_.

“You…do that,” Tony wheezed, his arms coming up to hold Bucky by his shoulders, “ _God_ , you’re heavy.”

Bucky hummed, distracted with pressing kisses into Tony’s neck and the skin behind his ear. 

“This is how you take out your prey? Crushing them to death?” Tony questioned indignantly, too dramatic for his own good.

“You got it.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, the mistakes I’ve made,” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. But the deep flush riding on his cheeks told Bucky that he was secretly enjoying his general annoyingness.

Bucky leant down to get another indignant mouthful of Tony, which led to more groping and moaning. After another round of flustering, sensual exercises, Bucky collapsed completely boneless, pressed flush against Tony.

Both of their chest were moving in tandem, panting for air.

Bucky couldn’t get enough of Tony. He was insatiable when it came to him, it seemed.  

“God, you’re incredible,” Tony huffed, almost in an off-handed tone.

Bucky stopped breathing.

Tony noticed, and he turned over to face him, suddenly wide-eyed and wary.

“I just mean, you’re really…good. In bed, that is,” he said quickly. When Bucky raised his eyebrow, Tony groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “No, not just in bed. That’s not what I was trying to say. What I meant was that you’re really, really, kind of- “

Bucky’s heart was hammering hard against his chest, from how long he’d been holding his breath. “Amazing?” he finished softly for Tony, hedging his bets, and thinking about all the adjectives he could use to describe Tony.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony breathed, agreeable, “You’re- just. Yes, amazing.”

Bucky finally let himself breathe, his heart burning with its need for air and…something else. Something warm, and needy.

Before Tony could go on trying to brush off what he’d said, Bucky intervened with a gentle “You’re amazing too.”

Tony froze, eyes lifting to search Bucky’s face. But there was no facade to be found. It had been a mutual admittance. A spoken agreement. A question – waiting to be answered. Almost ‘I love you’ but not quite there yet. Along the lines of it.

“I-” Tony began, before biting his lip.

“Yes?” Bucky prompted, smiling encouragingly.

“I like this,” Tony admitted, “I like waking up like this. To you.”

Bucky exhaled again.

“God, me too,” Bucky murmured.

They smiled shyly at each other, relieved and joyous all at once. Content just to relax for a while, Tony shuffled down the bed so he could rest his head above Bucky’s heart, Bucky’s stump of an arm not bothering him in the least.

Bucky knew he could love Tony. He was completely certain that what would happen, and Tony would answer all the questions, that were waiting to be answered. He was well on his way to being head-over-heels anyway. And he trusted that Tony could meet him halfway.

Sure enough, Tony did.

And Bucky couldn’t have been happier.

 

-*EPILOGUE*-

 

Bucky stared up at the massive ‘ _Hammer’_ logo on the dashboard, the same place the Stark Expo had been held three months previous.

Well, Tony was going to have a field day with that information. Of _course_ , Hammer was having an Expo after Tony, in the _exact_ same place.

One thing was certain, he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Tony.

He met Rhodey’s gaze. The two of them were on their way to meet Pepper and Tony for a double-date lunch, at the Shawarma place Tony had taken him on their first date. It _had_ been good food, Bucky reluctantly admitted. Besides, his new best friend was the manager of the restaurant, and Tony knew it. Hence, why they went there so often now.

“I mean, we don’t have to be the ones to bring it up, right?” Rhodey asked, a playful glint in his eye.

“I won’t if you won’t,” Bucky agreed easily, smirking back at Rhodes.

When they reached the restaurant, and pushed open the door, they were met with a comfortable amount of noise. Now that the place was getting more business, more money was spent on livening it up, which in turn invited more guests.

They spotted Tony and Pepper in their usual booth spot, but there was an extra person occupying the table today.

“Sam!” Bucky greeted cheerfully, shoving playfully at his shoulder, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, you I heard you were having lunch today,” Sam explained, standing up so Rhodey and Bucky could slip into the booth, next to their partners, “And I decided to be the party-crasher!”

Bucky met Tony’s eyes knowingly and they both smiled.

“I thought you were being neglectful of your dear friend, so I decided to call him,” Tony told him, “I also accidently let it slip that we were eating here today.”

“Oh, sure, _accidentally_.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but under the table he found Tony’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Tony squeezed back gently, before being drawn back into conversation. Bucky gazed at his friends contentedly, and then noticed that Pepper was looking at him.

He was about to open his mouth to ask, but she only smiled and tilted her head at him before turning to ask how Rhodey’s day had been.

God, sometimes she was cryptic. But Bucky thought he understood the gist of it.

He was happy. Especially at how easily Tony accepted all of him.

“Oh, did you hear about the HammerTech Expo?” Sam asked, oblivious to Bucky’s and Rhodey’s unmentioned arrangement from earlier. How selfish.

They all turned wide-eyed to Tony, waiting for his reaction.

He merely reached for his drink and took a sip.

“Looks pretty good” was all he said.

“Tony…” Pepper began, sharing a look of suspicion with Rhodey, “What did you do?”

Instead of being indignant as per the norm, he glanced up to flash a bright, shit-eating grin.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Tony said.

“Tony!” Rhodey reprimanded, but there was an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Don’t worry!” Tony assured, leaning back totally care-free, “Today just isn’t the right weather for visiting.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean? The concert hall didn’t even have an open roof like most other did. There had been issues with fireworks being shot from the top of. A fire had begun, and to prevent another potentially harmful from occurring again, they’d closed the roof and installed an advanced sprinkler system- oh.

“Jesus,” Bucky muttered, but his frame was shaking with laughter.

“People should really be aware of the forecast,” Tony piped up again, and Rhodey elbowed him but they were all laughing.

That was the time the manager chose to approach the table, eying them all suspiciously.

“Where’s the fire?” he demanded.

Tony stopped laughing. “Hammer Industries,” Tony answered solemnly.

The provoked another round of laughter.

The manager only shook his head. “If I see something on the news, I’ll know it will have been you.”

As his friends continued to laugh, Bucky glanced back at Tony.

He had yet to learn more about Tony and know him better, but for now he was just happy how things were right then, in the moment.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! This wasn’t long or elaborate, and I let my brain run away with itself, but I’m glad its finished! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
